December 3rd
by Jamillia
Summary: Edward and Bella have only known each other for three months. How will one fateful day change their life? All Human
1. The First Day of School

**The First Day of School**

**Bella's POV**

_RING!!!!!_

Ahh, the first day of school again. But not just any first day – today, Wednesday, September 3, 2009 is my first day of high school – sort of. I had summer school for six weeks, and in that time I've gotten to know the layout of the school a bit. For planning on coming to this school and this science magnet for my whole life, it seemed pretty sad that I didn't know my way about until three weeks ago.

"C'mon Bella!" Tyler Crowley called. As it turned out, he was the only one of my friends who was in the same homeroom as me. "Time to go!"

"That's right… We only have TEN MINUTES to walk all the way DOWN STAIRS…." I'm not a fan of being late, especially not on the first day of school, but honestly, ten minutes to go 20 steps isn't going to make me late. Tyler was way too excited that I was in his homeroom.

"Have a nice day, Bella."

"Thanks. You too, Angela."

Angela, my best friend so far, is only in Biology with me – but that's enough. We can always talk during nutrition and lunch. She is so nice and really smart. She loves chemistry. I love astronomy. We have already planned on growing up and working together on an astro-chemistry project. We spent the morning talking about the last two weeks of summer vacation.

Eric and Lauren had joined us, though they talked amongst themselves more than with us. They were my friends from middle school. We were a group of four, split into two groups of two. But it was nice having the whole gang.

As far as friends go, I've been hanging out with my friends from middle school – plus three new people. However, I never really knew them, so it's been like starting all over. But I guess that's a good thing. After how lame I was in middle school, it's refreshing to have a new chance to be somebody – somebody amazing.

So this is it. This is Forks High School in all its plainness. Today we all go to homeroom first to get our schedules. Mr. Riedinger, my homeroom teacher, is also the Physics teacher. My schedule: first period humanities with Ms. McMahon, second period NJROTC with Senior Chief Miranda, third period French year two with Madame DeFrance, fourth period English with Mr. Scull, fifth period algebra year two with Ms. Kolpas, and sixth period biology with Ms. Arnold.

Oh joy….

Of course I don't have to see all these teachers every day. Forks is on "block schedule" which means all the odd classes one day and the even classes the next. It switches off, so I only see each teacher two-three times a week. But not today. The first week we go to all our classes as the new school year begins.

Humanities seems very easy. Throughout the year we will be studying a bunch of aspects of humanity including religion, woman's roles, and creationism stories – basically everything I'm interested. Little did I know this teacher would end up loving me in just a few days, and I would be getting an A on every assignment – without putting much effort in. Humanities was going to be the best class.

NJROTC is run by the older students. It stands for Navy Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps. I'm not planning on going into the Navy – or any national guard for that matter – but my mom, who happened to be a teacher at Forks, insisted I join NJROTC in replace of physical education. She said the students were really nice people. Unfortunately, I didn't think so that first day. The class sucked. I couldn't even get through roll call because everything is done a little bit differently than other classes. But mom really wanted to go to military ball, so I decided I'd give it two days to get better before I quit.

French was a very cozy class. The room was squished and slightly disorganized, but the teacher was nice. It would be very challenging for me because I did not do much speaking in my previous year of French, but at least I had the advantage in grammar. I was one of three ninth graders in that class.

English was scary – almost worse than NJROTC – but at least I could get through roll call. The teacher was nice, but seemed very strict. It would require a lot of work to get an A in this class – more work than I was used to. Many of my eighth grade classes were like Humanities – easy peasy lemon squeasy.

Algebra was also frightening, but for a different reason. My friends from middle school were in the class, as well as several people from NJROTC – 10th graders of course – but the teacher was freaky. She was overexcited. The class wasn't especially difficult (I come from a math family. Both my parents are math teachers.) but it was unusual. I wasn't used to such an animated teacher.

Biology was boring as hell. The teacher was monotonous and the entire idea of re-learning what I already knew just made me want to fall asleep. At least I had my friends from middle school in that class too.

_RING!!!!!_

Finally, after the first of many long days, I could go home.

One person had stood out to me in the last seven hours. Of course I was busy talking to my friends, but that one boy – Cullen – was outstanding. He had several friends, and seemed smart. He was only in two of my classes – NJROTC and algebra year two. He looked like he was some sort of Asian. He wasn't especially handsome, but enough for me – looks didn't matter anyway. I was overly plain myself. He wore glasses, and an NJROTC sweatshirt and sweatpants. He was about my height, five feet, six inches, but nothing mattered more than his personality. He always smiled – the cutest smile I'd ever seen, and he had such a nice voice and the most musical laughter. I would definitely have to get to know him better.

Could I truly be in love? Already?

**AN: So… tell me what you think.**

**This story is based on my life… just like "Cutting." Except this is a bit more recent. I'm living it, here, right now, today.**

**I will be updating as time permits. I'm hoping at least once a week.**

**~Jamillia**


	2. Just Another Month

**Just Another Month**

**Edward's POV**

It was going to be a busy year. I had an AP class, a job in ROTC, and practice practically every day after school.

From the very first day, I thought she was cute. She was smart and turned out to be fun to be with. When she wasn't watching, I would look at her in the hallway. It almost seemed like I was stalking her. She had the nicest, most adorable, red cheeks and the prettiest little smile.

I don't know why, but that day, at the first competition of the year, I fell in love with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Mondays were just another day. Academics practice for ROTC was just another practice. Boring, annoying, full of staring at Cullen. Tuesdays were just another day. Unarmed exhibition was just another practice. Long, tiring, full of staring at Cullen. Thursdays were just another day. Armed basic was just another practice. Punishing, aching, full of staring at Cullen. Wednesdays and Fridays were not as eventful.

Any day was my favorite. Odd days included seeing Cullen 5th period and even days included seeing Cullen 2nd period. Everyday was a good day with Cullen. The weekends were the worst. No talking, no staring, no Cullen. What a boring life. Instead, I would dream about him. Every dark night brought another dream and every weekend brought those dreams to life. Sometimes just walking, sometimes holding hands, and once we even kissed.

October 11th, a month and eight days after beginning ninth grade, ROTC had the first competition at the local high school. It consisted of me waking up at 4 AM in the morning to be at school by 5 AM. We piled onto a bus and traveled for two hours to the school hosting the physical training competition. I wasn't very physical, so I just watched… and watched… and smiled while I watched.

Cullen wasn't the strongest. There were others, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie who were just as strong as him. But Cullen was certainly the fastest. He had the cutest face when he ran – a smile twisted just a bit in fierce concentration. His hair, a very cute messy. had just enough length to flow in the wind. Cullen was absolutely amazing.

Lunch came around and I wasn't overly hungry. I waited for everybody to eat and I still didn't get anything – wouldn't want to look like a pig in front of all these people, especially Cullen. In the last month, we hadn't exactly become friends, but I certainly stalked him enough to know him as well as a friend. Mostly we talked briefly during ROTC and practices, but we were friends. I had also made good friends with Jasper and Emmett.

I sat down off to the side, a little ways away from the rest of the group and Cullen came to sit next to me with his plate of food. "Why aren't you eating, Swan?" he said in his sweet, musical voice.

"Just not hungry. I'm not used to eating at noon. Usually I wait until I get home after practice and I just eat a big dinner."

"Please eat something. What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"No thanks. I'm really not hungry."

So the stubborn little boy I loved so much jumped up, grabbed a plate, and had the parents who came to support us make me a special hamburger patty. He also got me some carrots and dressing. I took the plate and set it down on the other side. He tried to put it back on my lap and even tried feeding me. I was very resistant.

"Jasper," he called, "can you please get Swan to eat?"

"Swan, please eat a carrot, or take a bite of the burger," Jasper said in the calmest, sweetest voice. I almost gave in.

"No thanks. I'm really not –"

And Cullen stuffed a carrot in my mouth. Scowling, I chewed on it slowly and eventually swallowed. I was a bit hungry, and the carrots were pretty good, but I wasn't about to give in.

"Please Swan."

Aww. The ways his eyes twinkled in the light of midday sun was absolutely adorable. He squatted in front of me, looking up at my face with his crooked grin. Who wouldn't love this boy? Who wouldn't do anything for this boy?

The very least I could do was eat the food he had made a special trip and gone out of his way to get for me. So putting on a scowl, I pretended to grudgingly eat the carrots.

Lunch ended after about an hour and the awards ceremony took place. Our school placed in a few events but I couldn't care less. The only important thing was getting to spend a Saturday with the god.

We loaded the bus and were last to leave the high school – something that would later become a tradition. He was in charge of loading the bus, making it his fault, but I didn't mind. I don't think anyone else did.

All the excitement had died down and was just a tiny spark, going strong, but overwhelmed by the exhaustion shared by all of us who woke up at 4 in the morning. On the two-hour trip back home, nobody stayed awake except the driver. We had a long day.

**AN: When I first thought about writing this story (about a month ago), I was surprised at how well the characters from the story actually did fit the people in my life.**

**Tanya was the evil one who Edward used to be with. Emmett and Jasper are stronger than Edward as far as push-ups and sit-ups go, but he's faster at running. Alice, his sister is nice to me. Jacob used to a problem in my life.**

**Some things fit perfectly, some need to be stretched a bit. Pretend for the story. It's a good story. There's lots of drama. In fact, just yesterday was… a very interesting day.**

**~Jamillia**


End file.
